The Modded Experience
by ee10000
Summary: So, what happens when you take the greatest, most amazing mods, and put them in one modpack? You fuck up everything! Rated T for suggestive themes, bad language, and YO MOMMA! Jk. Btw, this story is on hiatus. Which means, for now, no chaps. I have to think of how to save the plot.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! I am ee10000, because ee is my initials, and I just think 10000 is a cool number. I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while now, and Imma do it! The beginning is a little cliché, but give it a chance, huh? I don't really have a complete plot planned, but I have a little idea of what I'm going for. Here. WE. GOOOOOO!**

Yes! Today I'm going to play Minecraft with my friends. We tried something, and today we're testing it out. We took our favorite mods from our favorite modpacks and compiled them into our own modpack. Mostly, we just hope it doesn't make our computers implode.

"Ready guys?" I say into my mic, pumped.

"Yep!" said Zack.

"Wha? Oh, yea." said Houston. He always was weird. I think it's the military...

"Ready." said Bailey. That penguin bastard.

"COUNTDOWN!?" I screamed into their earholes!

"FUCK! MY EARS!" yells back Zack.

"JUST START THE COUNTDOWN!" hollers Houston.

"5...4...3...2..."

"ONE DAMMIT!" shouted Bailey.

That's how it started. We all clicked play at the same time, loaded the server we set up, and that's when it happened. First I heard a thump from Zack's end of the call. Then Bailey. I think Houston said something along the lines of 'What the fuck?', but I'm not sure. Then a bump from his end. Then I started getting dizzy. And wanna know what happened next? I passed out. Everything went black, and all I could think about was all the fanfictions I've read that have started this way.

**There we go! First chapter. Don't worry, as I get going I'll write longer and longer chapters, but I'm just starting, so...and it's like 12:30 A.M. Yea. BYYYEEEE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!**


	2. The Awakening

**A/N: OK...first chapter kinda sucked. I know. But, I made another! Yay. SO, tell me what you think of this. I worked about 20-30 minutes on it, so its not that good. But, I think its alright, and readable.**

"Uunnnngh..." I wake up to a gloriously blocky sun. I looked around and and found that every thing else was made of blocks. Beautiful, lushious flowing grass, and trees as more thicker than me, tall and short. Wonderfully spotted cows, rough pink pigs, majestic horses, flappy little chickens, and soft, fluffy sheep, ranging in colors from white, to black, and even a pink one.

I looked behind me to see that the others were coming to and looking around. They had noticed the same things I had.

"Well... we're definitely not in Kansas, that's for sure." joked Houston. Wow. He was making jokes at a time like this.

"Seriously Houston? Jokes? Right now!?" Wow. Forgot Zack has such a short temper. He was pissed. ROYALLY pissed.

"Well, I just thought since-

"What'd you think Houston!? 'Oh, look at this guys! We're in a FUCKING video game, and I think its FUNNY!' IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!?" Well, I better break this up. I had already crafted a stone sword. Get on MY LEVEL.

"Chill guys. Bailey hasn't even said anything, he and I are being calm about this. Right, Bay?" I looked around to try and find him, but I couldn't see him. That's when I said, "Oooooh shiiiiiit..."

"Fan-FUCKING-tastic! Bailey ran away!" Hollered Zack. Jesus, he is REALLY starting to hurt my ears!

"Did not!" BAILEY!

"OHTHANKGOD!" I yelled out of excitement, "You didn't leave us! Now, get YOUR ASS IN LINE!"

"Wha?" they said in unison. Oh-ho, they don't get it yet.

"Well, we just started this world, and we got sucked in. Anyone have any theories as to why that happened?"

"Well, I think because of the amount of mods we put into this pack, i-"

"Around 140, right?" inquired Zack. Well, at least he was calm now. Houston sighed. He didn't really like being int

"Yes, Zack, you dumbass." Said Bailey. He can really be dicky sometimes.

"Thanks Bailey. Anyway," Houston continued, "I think it over loaded the Technic Launcher and Minecraft believed that we had to join ourselves. And with the amount of gaming gear we all had on, Minecraft could pull us in."

"So now that we figured that out, I think we all now know that we probably won't be getting out of here for a while. So, we all need jobs. Tonight, we can hide out in a cave and collect resources." I paused for a moment, thinking about who could do what. Then I stated, "We will find a cave now. Zack, you're on wood duty. Bailey, food duty. Houston, you and I will find a cave and start mining."

"Who made you the leader?" Zack asked, saying it like I was a big dick. I kind of was being a dick, but so was he. He's my little cock. Wait...

"Who cares?" interjected Bailey. Yay. Oh wait, he's talking again, "Ean is the only one with a plan right now. So just listen to him. We'll sort this out later. Wait, don't we need tools?"

"Huh? OH. Right! I ounched a couple trees down when Houston and Zack were fighting. Hold on." I then dug around in my pocket, somehow knowing just what I was touching. Hah! The wood, I found it! "Alright, now I just...and then I...There!" I presented my crafting table! I placed it down and barfed out all my wood at Bailey and Zack. It was 28 planks, I believe.

After that, I punched a tree down to get more. I needed more to Houston and I a pick each. Then he and I went out and tried to find a cave. We had Rei's Mini-map mod, but we didn't know how to use it. We were now in the game, and not looking at a screen. It was a little confusing. But, anyways, we kept looking for a cave. After a minute or two, we found one. It had the basics and more. Heh. Glad I put in that mod that spawns ores OUT DA ASS.

Houston and I dug up some stone, made a couple furnaces, and made a cobble pick. He dug up iron while I got coal, and soon enough it was sunset. I found everyone and gathered them at a high tree. We climbed up it, and watch sunset. It was wonderous. With the shaders we had, it looked absolutely amazing. All across the sky was a mixture of crimson, magenta, a deep orange, and the original sky blue. That's when Houston killed the mood.

"Well guys, its been nice knowing you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, we have several mods that randomly spawn in smart, powerful mobs at night, yet we're watching the damned sunset."

"Oh shit you're right!" Zack realized. We needed to get to the cave, and fast.

"Let's go. Now." I said.

We ran back to the cave. I figured out how to to make way-points, all I needed to do was craft a map. Then it generated like it usually does, and I could always see it in the corner of my vision. All I had to do was mark a point on the map where I am, name it, and it becomes a way-point that I always knew where it was at. They followed me to the cave, and we entered and closed the door. The noises started about thrity seconds later. It was going to be a long night...

**A/N: YES! Second chapter! This looks better than the first, I would say. Read it, review, and hopefully for me, read the next chapter! BYYYYYYYYYEYEYTEYEYEY23BHREFESHBMGFNHBFKBN VCMGBTR FDNMGBV RFHDIJCM!...bye.**


End file.
